


Colors

by Infinitywolf236



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Soulmate AU, and yea the title is a halsey song, its the only thing i thought of okay, this isnt that great im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitywolf236/pseuds/Infinitywolf236
Summary: A Soulmate AU that no one asked forI kind of forgot everyones canon ages so claire and olive are in elementry school, Horace and Enoch are in middle school And the rest of them are in highschool





	Colors

Emma had started to wonder if she even had a soulmate, it wasn't that she gave up, she just didn't think she had one. She was sixteen and had not met anyone who seemed like they could be her soulmate. She had lived in britain with her foster family until she was sixteen, then they had decided to move to america. She was currently in her new house in america unpacking, the next day she was going to be going to a new school in Florida. Maybe her soulmate was here and she would meet them or she just didn't have one. She sighed and was pulled away from her train of thought by a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” she asked and walked over to her door, she opened the door seeing Millard standing outside her door. 

“Miss. P wanted me to tell you dinner was ready” He said and looked at her. 

Emma nodded “Alright i will be down in a minute” she said and looked around her room, most of her stuff was already unpacked, she just had a few small boxes left to unpack. 

She exited the room and walked to the dining room where the rest of her foster siblings were. Enoch, Horace, Millard, Bronwyn, Hugh, Claire and Olive were sitting at the table waiting for Emma. Emma sat at the table and ate her dinner, it was usually pretty quiet when they ate dinner. Olive and Claire were talking about how excited they were to go to a new school and Hugh and Millard were talking about some book.   
Once dinner was over Emma went back to her room, she grabbed a book from her desk and sat on her bed. The others were downstairs most likely except Hugh who was probably skyping his girlfriend Fiona who lived back in britain. Once Emma finished the book she checked the time, it was after nine at night. She put the book back and started to get ready for bed. Once she had brushed her teeth she put pajamas on and got into bed. 

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock, she sighed and sat up. She gout of bed and started getting ready for school, She took a shower and got dressed then ate and brushed her teeth. When she was completely finished getting ready she left and started walking to school, she lived slightly close to her new school so it wouldn't take long for her to walk there. They all walked in a group to school, since the elementary school and the high school were close together Bronwyn was going to drop off Olive and Claire. 

Once everyone was at school Emma walked to the office to get her schedule. She looked at it and smiled, she had chemistry first. She sighed and looked around “Room 207..” she mumbled.

She asked someone where that classroom was and then after they told her she walked to the second floor and walked to her class. Her class was pretty easy to find, she walked into class and looked around. Since she was early there were only a few students in the classroom. She walked over to a seat and sat down, she took out her notebook and waited for the teacher. 

She was doodling randomly when she looked over and a boy sat next to her. The boy looked at her and smiled as he took out his stuff for class “Hello..” he said. 

“Hey..” Emma smiled, the teacher walked in and Emma looked at the teacher. 

The teacher started talking about matter and chemicals and everything else chemistry related. Emma payed close attention to the teacher and wrote notes in her notebook, every few minutes she'd look at the boy sitting next to her and smile, a few times when she looked at him he was looking back at her and then he would look away. 

She giggled when she caught him looking at her and she looked at the clock. Class was almost over already, she looked around and noticed some students started packing up but the teacher didn't seem to care. There was two minutes left in class, The teacher stopped talking and let the class go on their phones until class was over. 

Emma smiled and packed up her stuff then felt someone tap her shoulder, she looked over at the boy who was sitting next to her “Hello..” She said. 

“Hello..Are you new here?” He asked and smiled at her.  
She nodded “Yup i just moved here from britain” She said. 

“That's cool, I'm Jacob Portman” he said and held out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you Jacob..I'm Emma Bloom” She shook his hand and smiled. 

Once she took his hand everything was white as if someone had shined a light in her face. She blinked a few times then looked around and was shocked by what she saw.

Everything was colorful, she was able to see color. She had finally met her soulmate. 

She grinned and looked at Jacob, He looked just as shocked as she did. He looked at her and smiled “so uh.. I guess we’re soulmates” he said and smiled at her. 

She nodded and looked at him “yeah, you're very handsome” she said and smiled. 

He blushed and smiled “thank you..” he looked at the clock and then looked back at her “Want to sit with me at lunch?” He asked. 

Emma nodded “Of course i'll see you then” she smiled and grabbed her stuff then left the classroom. 

 

Later at lunch Emma was sitting with Millard, Bronwyn and Hugh, she was looking around the cafeteria hoping to see Jacob. She saw him and called his name then waved to him. He walked over to the table and sat next to her.

“Hey Emma” Jacob smiled at her hen looked at the others and smiled “Hello” he said. 

Emma smiled “Jacob these are my friends, Millard, Bronwyn, and Hugh, Guys this is Jacob..My soulmate” she said. 

“Its great meet you!” Bronwyn said and shook his hand. 

“Its nice to meet you guys” Jacob said. 

They all talked and got to know each other, while Bronwyn was telling some story about something that happened in gym, Emma grabbed Jacob's hand and smiled. Jacob smiled at her then they both continued to listen to Bronwyn's story.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this so..
> 
> I hope someone enjoyed this 
> 
> Also i didn't read over this so sorry for typos and stuff


End file.
